The Lumpty Book
by HanamiKaze
Summary: 3 new kids at Seiyo Elementary. A mysterious highschooler who has a book and a preteen with a pen that reminds the Guardians and Easter of the Humpty Lock and Dumpty Key. And are those Shugo Charas with them? And the biggest question is why do they have the same face as Amu? This is not your average story for sure. Pairings are a secret!


**Full Summary: **New students have arrived at the Guardian's school, but there's something off about them. Rei Sakurakami, the boy who loves sports as much as Kukai and is just as good. Ginryu Lin, the young martial arts master known throughout Japan. And Ryu Misakuraido, the boy who is polite and popular like a prince. The biggest question is why they have the same face as Amu? And who is this highschooler that has a book with the same symbol as the Dumpty Key and Humpty Lock on it?

* * *

Amu had arrived at Seiyo Elementary a few weeks ago and was beginning to adjust to everything. She sat at her desk by herself looking out the window as class began.

"Class, I have an annoucement." The teacher said getting everybody's attention. "We have a few new students. Please make them feel welcome. Come in." He turned to the door which opened to reveal 2 boys who entered the room.

The taller boy had long turquoise waist-length hair tied in a high ponytail and bright green eyes. His skin was pale, but slightly tanned giving proof he was outside a lot. He wore the male uniform properly.

The shorter boy had short golden brown chin-length hair with two shoulder-length strands in the front and dark violet eyes. His skin was pale and looked like he hadn't seen the sun in a long time. He like the other boy wore his uniform properly.

The boys both had a strange feature that might have caused people to mistake them for siblings. Their faces were both round and feminine in a way that reminded everybody in the class of Amu.

"Ohayo minna," The taller boy by an inch greeted with a grin. "I'm Lin Ginryu." He introduced himself last name then first the usual way in Japan.

"Ohayo minna." The shorter boy smiled softly. "I'm Misakuraido Ryu, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Thank you, Misakuraido-san, Sakarakami-san." The teacher looked around the classroom looking for empty seats. "You guys can sit behind Hinamori-san, she's the one with pink hair."

At the name Hinamori the boys seemed to have flinched, but nobody noticed it. They both walked towards their seats calmly, but for some reason they refused to even look at Amu.

"Alright, let's start class." And the boring class began, now let's take a look at Kukai's class.

* * *

Kukai was chatting with his friends before class started, but they went to their seats when class did start.

"Class, we have a new students, be sure to make him feel welcome." The teacher turned to the door. "Come in."

The door opened revealing a boy on the other side who walked in.

The boy had messy semi-long hair that seemed to be a mix of red and gray. His mismatched blue and green eyes clashed with his hair rather nicely. His skin slightly tanned as proof that he was outside quite often. His uniform was missing the tie and the jacket was unbuttoned.

"Ohayo minna!" The boy waved and grinned. "I'm Sakurakami Rei, I love to play all kinds of sports and my birthday is August 21, so I'm a Leo. It's nice to meet you guys."

"You can sit in the back, behind Souma-san." The teacher pointed at Kukai who grinned and waved. Rei walked to his seat and class began.

* * *

After school hours...

With Ginryu...

Ginryu walked home slowly taking his time to get home.

"Gin, I sense an X egg nearby." A male Shugo Chara appeared.

The Chara had long blue-purple hair tied in a ponytail like his owner and soft red eyes. He wore a martial artist outfit that was pale blue and had a black belt. His feet were wrapped in bandages. Wrapped around his head was a piece of cloth that kept his bangs from getting in the way with a shuriken symbol on it.

"I see," Ginryu looked at his Chara. "Where is it, Aoi?"

"By the park." Aoi answered. "Shall we go?"

"Yeah." Ginryu took running towards the park with Aoi following him.

The two arrived at the park which was deserted and the only thing that stood out was a floating black egg that had a white 'X' on it.

"There it is." Hana said before turning to Ginryu. "Ready?"

Ginryu nodded.

"Boku no kokoro, unlock!" Ginryu said as Hana went into his egg.

Hana's egg was a lilac color and had silver shurikens around the middle.

"Chara Nari: Soul Fighter!" Ginryu shouted after transforming with Hana.

Ginryu wore a white martial artist outfit that had a black belt and red armor covering his arms and legs. Around his head was a white bandana with Aoi's shuriken symbol clipped onto it. On his feet were traditional Japanese sandals and in his hands he held a golden spear-like weapon that had cloth wrapped around it serving as handle of sort.

"Dragon's Punch!" Ginryu aimed a fist at the X Egg and a silver dragon came out and trapped the X Egg inside.

"Be purified and may your Master remember their dream." Ginryu said as the dragon disappeared the the X Egg went back to normal and flew off.

Ginryu turned back to normal, canceling the Chara Nari.

"Let's go home." Aoi said and the two were about to walk home, but a male neko Shugo Chara approached them.

"Meeting at Ryu's house tonight. We got some info." The Shugo Chara said before leaving.

"Well, let's get ready then." Aoi said as the two started walking toward Ginryu's house.

Ginryu opened the door to his house calmly and started packing the moment he got to his room.

Ginryu packed quickly, having already being used to the fact that these visits to each others' homes occurred quite often and randomly. After he finished (which was only 5 minutes) Ginryu left the house, locking the door and windows, and went his way to Ryu's house.

* * *

With Ryu...

Ryu walked out of the school building and started walking home.

"Ryu-kun," A male Shugo Chara appeared.

"Hey, Kokoro." Ryu replied smiling slightly.

Kokoro had light green hair styled the same way Ryu's hair was and pale lavender eyes. He was dressed like royalty with a gold crown as well. He had a cape similar to Kiseki's, but it was royal blue in color instead of red. He wore mostly purple and green underneath the cape.

"The Guardians of the school have Shugo Charas as well." Kokoro said as Ryu walked. "One of them was dressed like me."

"Is that so?" Ryu asked smiling. "That makes him even more interesting."

"I agree with you there." Kokoro sat down on Ryu's shoulder as they comtinued home.

When the two arrived at home there was someone there to greet them.

"Yo." That someone was a 17-year old boy.

"Yue-nii!" Ryu semi-shouted.

"Long time no see." Yue said.

Yue wore a black male uniform of a nearby highschool(Ikuto's uniform). Around his neck was a black choker that had a cross, a small rose, a key and lock, and a cat hanging from it with the cross in the middle and the largest of all the other charms, but still only 1.5 cm long. Hanging from his pants on a silver chain was a small golden book that was about 10 cm by 6 cm. On the book's front were four heart-shaped jewels that were arranged in a clover shaped.

"I found out where they live." Yue said.

"And?" Ryu asked, eyes hopeful.

"They've forgotten us completely and already had another child that they kept as well." Yue answered with hateful eyes.

"I don't understand. What made them abandoned us?" Ryu asked bitterly.

"I don't know, but who cares about them? You met _her_, didn't you?" Yue leaned against the wall.

"Yeah, she goes to that school." Ryu said as he unlocked the door before turning his face towards Yue. "You might as well come in."

"Heh, thanks. And I sent Nyx to get the others." Yue walked inside with Ryu and Kokoro.

* * *

With Rei...

Rei walked out of the school gates after taking a look at the soccer team.

"The soccer team here's pretty good." Rei said to himself.

"Souma Kukai was the best!" A male Shugo Chara appeared.

The Chara had silver shoulder-length hair with gold tips and grass green eyes. He had a white sweatband around his head with a blue four-petaled flower. He was wearing a blue T-shirt, black shorts, white socks, and blue/white tennis shoes.

"He was the best, Hana." Rei replied. "I like to get to know him."

"He has a Shugo Chara too." Hana said.

"Really?" Rei asked.

"Yeah, I want to talk to him." Hana said.

"Hana-chan, Rei-chan!" A male neko Shugo Chara flew towards them.

"Nyx!" Hana exclaimed.

"Meeting at Ryu's house tonight!" Nyx said as he hugged Hana in greeting. "I'll see you later!" And with that Nyx flew off.

"Wonder if Yue found them." Rei mused as he started walking toward his house.

"Do you know what they look like?" Hana asked.

"No, it's a blur seeing how I was two years old when they abandoned us." Rei enter his house and started packing some clothes and stuff you would need for a sleepover in a duffel bag.

"Some parents they were." Hana said. "It's strange, keep one and leave the others."

"Yeah, but I don't need them." Rei finished packing. "Let's go."

"Hai." Hana followed his owner as the two walked to Ryu's house.

* * *

At Ryu's house when they all arrived.

The four of them were sitting in a circle with snacks in the middle that their Charas were eating at the moment.

"So, what's the news?" Ginryu asked.

"I found _them_." Yue answered bluntly.

"And how are they?" Rei asked.

"They're happy." Yue spatted out. "Happy with two daughters, one who goes to your school and the other will start school next year."

"They don't have the right to be happy." Ryu said.

"I have to agree with you there." Aoi said.

"Real parents are suppose to raise their children, not abandon them on the streets." Hana added.

"That's why we don't call them 'Mom' or 'Dad'." Ginryu said.

"What did you guys think of your triplet?" Yue asked directing the question to Ginryu and Ryu.

"She's hiding behind a 'Cool' mask. It's disgusting." Ryu answered.

"She'll probably join the Guardians when her egg comes out." Ginryu added.

"Isn't there a chance she'll have more than one egg?" Ryu turned to Ginryu.

"Probably, she has too many flaws." Ginryu said.

"Think the Guardians will find out about us?" Rei asked smirking.

"Of course not." Ginryu replied. "I mean, they're too naive."

"First day and you guys are already insulting the populars. Am I rubbing off on you guys too much now?" Yue asked.

"Yes." The other three answered.

"That's not good." Yue said, but he was smirking.

"For the populars!" The Seiyo students said.

"True, go get some sleep or else you guys won't be as tall as me when you grow up." Yue said causing the three to leave the room and to their rooms in Ryu's house with their Charas behind them.

"Yue, what should we do about _them_, nya?" Nyx asked.

"Leave them be, depends on what the little ones want." Yue answered.

Nyx hasn't be described yet, has he? No. Nyx is a pale neko Chara with dark blue hair and mismatched eyes; the right one being silver and the left one being gold. He has cat ears, tail, and paws instead of hands and feet like humans. Nyx wears a black sleeveless turtleneck and black shorts. For accessories he had a silver cross necklace and a silver chain belt.

"I liked to see how they feel if they lost somebody important nya." Nyx said.

"We're not going to cause an accident, Nyx." Yue flicked his Chara on the forehead.

"Yue-kun!" A boy with short mess black hair opened the door and attempted to hug Yue. _Key _word: ATTEMPTED! Yue dodged the boy's hug.

"What do you want-"

* * *

**And I'm ending it there! Read the next chapter I release for this story to find out who the mystery boy is. I will give you an Internet cookie if you can figure who is **_them _**and the triplet. I have quite a few OCs in here and there may be a few more, I'm not sure who to pair Amu with, an OC or Canon. Probably OC. Please tell me if you see any mistakes or places that need improvement.**


End file.
